scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Heroez Ratz 2018-2019
Cast *Rapido - Newt * Razmo - Dipper Pines * The Captain - Lord Boxman * Benny - Ludo * Svetlana - Vexus * The Chicken - Jang Keng * The Genie - Aku * Dennis - Hades * Dennis' Owner - The Shadow * Fred the Penguin - Rat * Dog - Aladar * Robot Dog - Kron * Cat - Hank The Pig * Professor - Denzel Crocker * Panic Mouse - The Egg Bois * Mert - Dudley * Monster - Abracadaver * Boss - Krad * Boss' Thugs - Storm King and Grubber * Ragamuffin - Beast Boy * Sea Turtle - Himself * Seagulls - Themselves * Oggy the Otter - Svengallop * the Ant Queen - Herself * Ants - Themselves * Green Giant Ants - Himself * Easter - Grand of Wander * Gina - Eris * Despentes - Zorp * Hedgehog - Shadow the Hedgehog * Bug - Ruby * Boss Fish - Himself * Boss Fish's Surfer Fishes - Themselves * Frogs - Themselves * Luke Whom - Emperor Awesome * The Rat Exterminator - Smytus * Bats - Themselves * Big Boss Rat - Dragon Lord Torch * Boss Rat's Robots - Dominator Probes * Platypus Indians - The Loud Brothers * Mackerel Blues - Gangreen Gang * Langouste - Shapeshifter * Langouste as Oyster - Himself * Langouste's Oysters - Themselves * Oysters - Themselves * Officer Fishes - Rizinski and Mr. Smellhaus * Langouste's Disguised - Mr. Green * The Monkeys - Boogeyman and his Pirates * Rabbit - Herself * Rabbits' Children - Themselves * The Hawk - Himself * Tomo - Dark Danny * Twin Dogs - Ozzy and Strut * Walrus - Scotsman Actor Reference * Walrus' Dog - Pinky Malinky * Squrriels - Themselves * Momo - Andrei * Ghost Rapido - Bad Newt * Ghost Razmo - Bipper * Fly - Cosmo * Svetlana's Hamster - Cheese * Loop Da Loop - Viktor * Elf - Bunsen * Mermaids - Nemesis and Sedusa * Captain's Son - King Chad * Platypus, Penguin, Pig, Little Bear, Snake and Fly - Themselves * Boss 2 - Grumpy * Boss' Thugs 2 - Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy Gallery Newt-pirate-express-57.6.jpg S1e5 really .png OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000031198.png Ludo.png Queen-vexus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.24.jpg Jang-keng-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-16.jpg Aku smilling.png Hades from Zig and Sharko.png The Shadow.png Rat From The Modifyers.png Aladar.jpg Kron.jpg Hank The Pig.png CosmoCon44.png Tumblr p6iy96Sd2b1u4zb8to2 1280.png Dudley Puppy.jpg Abracadaver.png Krad.png The Storm King ID MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Grubber and Tempest Shadow.png Beast Boy.png Sea Turtle from Ratz.png Seagulls from Ratz.png Svengallop.png Screenshot 20180711 222726.png Ants from Ratz.png Green Giant Ants from Ratz.png Grand of Wander.png Eris profile.jpg Zorp.png Shadow the Hedgehog 4.png Ruby-steven-universe-4.23.jpg Boss Fish from Ratz.png Boss Fish's Fishes Surfer from Ratz.png Frogs from Ratz.png S1e2a The Picnic - Emperor Awesome full view.png MLATR Smytus.jpg Bats from Ratz.png Dragon Lord Torch.png VIcsnap-2016-06-12-09h36m26s94.png The Loud Brothers.png Gangreen Gang.png Shapeshifter.png Langouste as Oyster from Ratz.png Langouste's Oyster from Ratz.png Oysters from Ratz from Ratz.png Mr-pigott-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-61.8.jpg Mr-smelhaus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-7.4.jpg Mr. Green.png The Boogeyman's Pirates.png Bunny from Ratz.png Bunny's Children from Ratz.png The Hawk from Ratz.png Dark Danny.png Ozzy and Strut.png Scotsman 2.png Pinky malinky by clearwatermk2-d9jlqmy.png Squrriels from Ratz.png YRndypRpi7k.jpg Bad Newt.png Bill Dipper.png Cosmo-the-fairly-oddparents-7.69.jpg Cheese-sonic-x-26.6.jpg Viktor New Looney Tunes.jpg C5YYrXRUsAAt4Ly.jpg Nemesis.png Tumblr lelfnfVZIU1qd3poio1 500 Sedusa.png Screenshot 3.png Platypus, Penguin, Pig, Little Bear, Snake and Fly from Ratz.png Grumpy-the-7d-56.8.jpg 0dfa951b48d390387141857959e84e71.jpg Beezy.jpg Trailer Voice Casts Episodes Story Category:Ratz TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs